The Story You Don't Know
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: Song Fic... Aveces no es bueno guardarse mucho las cosas...  Mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad ;D


Olas~ Buenoo~ Este Song Fic lo tengo hecho desde hace Muchos Días… ;D pero como yo cumplo las promesas lo estoy subiendo recién hoy ya que una personilla ha vuelto a Tener Pc, wkajskajs espero que les guste~

Otra cosa he aki la canción http:/www .youtube. com/ watch?v=hKf9cIM1stY

Bueno sin más el fic~

Kimi no Shira nai Monogatari/The Story You Don't Know

_**Un día común y corriente como otros**_

_**Te levantaste y de repente dijiste**_

"_**Esta noche veamos las estrella…s!"**_

_-¡Tsurugi!-Grito un Castaño, de ojos azulados Metálicos casi grises, de unos 14 años, con una sonrisa en su rostros, mientras sus cabello desordenado lo hacía ver aun más tierno.- ¿Veamos las Estrellas? –Pregunto Esbozando aun más la sonrisa en sus rostro- ¿Si?_

Kyousuke lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos, mientras su mirada ámbar se encontró con el cielo nocturno, tras dar un largo suspiro, una de sus manos viajo a sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a revolvérselo intentando de sacarse aquel recuerdo de su mente, pero la sonrisa del castaño era persistente.

-¡Kyousuke baja del techo la cena esta lista!-Tras Aquel llamado, se incorporo sentándose, pero antes, dio una vista rápida al cielo nocturno, buscando algo- ¡Kyousuke!-Le Volvieron a Llamar…

-¡Voy Nii-San!- Dijo finalmente, mientras baja del techo, una vez sus pies en la tierra, se encontró con la mirada de otro peliazul- Regaño…-pensó para sus adentro, dando sus suspiro leve.

-Kyousuke ya Tienes 17 años, no creo que dabas andar en el tejado después del crepúsculo…

-Si Mamá…

-¡Kyousuke!

Pero el Chico Entro al comedor mientras se sentaba y comenzaba su cena, Yuuichi le quedo Mirando unos minutos mientras daba un suspiro de resignación…

-Habernos ido de la cuidad, te afecto Mucho...Kyousuke…

Fueron los susurros de Yuuichi, mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se posicionaba frente a su hermano…

-¿Dijiste algo Nii-San?

-¡Nada!

"_**Imagino que Incluso tu raramente**_

_**Puedes tener debes en cuando una buena idea"**_

_**Nos reímos al decirlo**_

_**Por un camino donde no habían luces**_

_**Jugamos como tontos mientras avanzamos**_

_**Para olvidar la soledad.**_

_-Matsukaze… ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?-el Nombrado volteo a ver a su compañero, mi entras, sonreía nervioso._

_-Bueno… Pues…Yo… ¿Creo?... –Dijo mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, y cerraba los ojos fuertemente- Lo Siento… _

_Pero este abrió rápidamente los ojos mientras sentía como, alguien le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a guiarlo. _

_-¿Tsurugi?_

_-Odio tanto que me llame por mi apellido… Pero ¿Por qué?...-fue el pensamientos fugas que tubo- Es Por Aquí… Recuerda que cuando más niños veníamos siempre… _

_-¡HAAA!-paro de pronto el Castaño, haciendo que Kyousuke lo mirara- ¡Es cierto!_

_-…acaso… ¿se te había olvidado?- el gran sonrojo del castaño lo delato, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Kyousuke, cosa que izo sonrojar aun más al castaño- Unas de tus Raras ideas que te venían cuando Niño, era venir a mirar las estrellas y ¿olvidas el camino?_

_Ambos se miraron uno segundo, Tenma miraba a Kyousuke con un pequeño puchero, mientras que este simplemente lo miraba burlonamente, hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír, y volviendo a caminar, esta vez Kyousuke guiando… _

_-Te Quiero… -Susurro Tenma… _

_-¿has dicho algo?... _

_-¡NADA!-Grito mientras empujaba a Kyousuke y salía corriendo… _

-¡Kyousuke!-Una voz que no pertenecía al recuerdo izo presencia, comenzado a nublar el mismo recuerdo…

_-¡Matsukaze!_

-¡Kyousuke!

_-¡Tsurugi… Atrápame si puedes!- grito con una sonrisa, mientras reía y seguía corriendo…_

-¡KYOUSUKE!

Los orbes ámbares se toparon con el techo de su propia habitación, mientras sentía una gran molestia en su pecho, volteo su cara, para encontrarse con la cara de Yuuichi, quien sonreía pícaramente, pero con un poco de tristeza y culpa en su mirada…

-Nii-San… -Susurro Kyousuke, sin saber más que decir, aunque esa "molestia" en el pecho era como siempre, inaguantable, se incorporo sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué…sucede Nii-San?...

-Nos Vamos…

-¿¡Qué!-Yuuichi le sonrió- ¿De… Vacaciones? –Yuuichi negó ante la pregunta, sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama de su hermano- ¿Entonces?...

-Ya lo veras… Es… una… Recompensación- Tras escuchar aquello, Kyousuke alzo la ceja en confusión total, mientras que su corazón se agitaba ante una pequeña esperanza- te prometo que no volveré hacerte sufrir Hermano-Pensó Yuuichi para sí mismo- ¡Bien!... ¡Nos Vamos!... ¡Ahora!

Kyousuke quien ya se estaña levantando cayó al suelo tras escuchar aquello…

_**Tirados de espaldas viendo desde la oscuridad**_

_**Las estrellas comenzaron a Caer**_

_**Siempre me pregunte, una y otra vez**_

_**Desde cuando tras de ti fui corriendo**_

_-Serás Idiota- Reclamo Kyousuke, mientras se recostaba en el pasto y su mirada viajaba por el cielo nocturno, he inconscientemente estibaba una de sus manos muy cerca de la de Tenma… _

_-Tsu… _

_-Mira… Una estrella Fugaz… -Kyousuke levanto su mano apuntando donde estaba la estrella fugaz pasando. _

_-¡Un Deseo!... ¡Hay que pedir un Deseo!- ambos cerraron los ojos- … Quiero estar contigo Siempre Kyousuke… Te amo… _

_-Matsukaze…- al abrir los ojos tras la llamada de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que este le entregaba su chaqueta- Está haciendo frio… Póntelo… -Dijo con un leve sonrojo que en gracias la oscuridad que los rodeaba este no se notaba -¿Matsukaze?_

-¡Tenma!

Tras esa llamada el castaño, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, al notar que se había perdido nuevamente en sus recuerdos, miro a su compañera con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De nuevo no me estas escuchando… Dios…-suspiro derrotada la peliazulada- Ni siquiera por que ya cumpliste los 17 años cambias… ¿cierto?-pero nuevamente noto la mirada perdida de Tenma en el cielo, esta también dirigió su mirada al cielo la noche estaba por llegar- se hace tarde…

-Aoi…-la nombrada vio al castaño, mientras que este tenía aun su mirada el cielo, en busca de algo- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

-Olvídalo~… No voy a Perderme si me voy sola… Pero si me voy contigo… lo más probable es que me pierda… ¡Bueno Hasta el Lunes Tenma!-y tras decir aquello, la Chica se Fue corriendo dejando al castaño con cara de sorpresa.

Tras dar un suspiro, dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, mientras comenzaba su marcha, pero algo lo izo detenerse…

_**Te pido por favor, que si confieso esto**_

_**No te asustes**_

_**Escu…chame…!**_

_**Son mis sentimientos**_

-¡Podrías relajar ese seño! –Tenma paró en seco, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, rápidamente llevo una de sus manos cerca de su pecho, presionándola con fuerza y cerrado sus ojos, esa voz la conocía…

-Yuuichi- Susurro levemente…

-¡Te van a salir arrugas Kyousuke!...

-Nii-san Mejor entra esas cajas… dese hace media hora dijiste que las ibas a entrar… y aun están allí…

Eso fue lo que basto, escuchar esa voz, que no había oído desde hace ya 3 años… unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron indiscretamente por sus mejillas, mientras que consigo recodaba ese doloroso momento…

_-¡TSURUGI!-grito a todo pulmón el castaño, pero el tren ya había dado marcha, comenzó a correr aun con más fuerza, para alcanzar por lo menos la ventana donde Kyousuke se encontraba- ¡KYOUSUKE!-Grito aun más fuerte, no le importara que su garganta se hiciera añicos, con tal de que Kyousuke solo lo mirara…o escuchara lo que iba a gritar a continuación, pero, tropezó cayendo fuertemente al piso, rápidamente se incorporo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tren se había ido, unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ahogando un susurro_

"_Te Amo…" fue el susurro y lo que se tuvo que guardar durante tres largos años _

-Kyousuke- Susurro débilmente, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas…

"_**Esa es Denbe, Esa es Altair y Esa es Vega"**_

_**Decía apuntando al triangulo del verano**_

_**Lo recuerdo mientras veo el cielo**_

_**Finalmente conseguí encontrar a Vega**_

_**Pero no puedo encontrar las otras estrellas**_

_**Cuanta soledad debe sentir**_

_-Tsurugi~ -Canto Tenma, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el pecho del chico y su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras hacía que este lo abrazara aun mas- ¿Donde están?_

_-¿Me entregarías uno de mis brazo?-Tenma negó rápidamente, mientras el sonrojo que ambos tenían era completamente divertido, Tenma sentado en el regazo de Kyousuke, mientras que el castaño tomo control de los brazos del peliazul, para abrazarlo por encima de los hombros, y así no pasar frio- mira… _

_-¿Dónde?-Kyousuke suspiro, mientras Tenma se acurrucaba y se ponía más cómodo. _

_-¿Quieres que te golpe Cierto? –Tenma Nuevamente negó mientras soltaba uno de los brazos de Kyousuke y este apuntaba hacia un grupo de estrellas que a simple vista no eran nada- Donde esta Lyra… allí esta Vega…después bajas –Bajo trazando una línea imaginaria- Esta Altair… y Luego… -volvió a trazar otra línea- esta Denbe… y si vuelves donde esta Vega… _

_-Allí está el Triangulo de verano- Canto bajo Tenma, cerrando sus ojos, para sentir el calor de Kyousuke- Gracias… _

Kyousuke, levanto una de las cajas, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, a pesar de que el sol aun no se ocultaba por completo, por alguna razón las estrellas comenzaban a dar presencia, mientras que su mirada divagó solo segundos para encontrara a Vega, y era la única visible por el momento.

-Kyosusuke apresúrate con esa caja… -Grito Yuuichi desde dentro, pero por alguna Razón Kyousuke se quedo parado mirando la puerta de entrada del ante jardín, esperando a algo o alguien.

Y así fue, lentamente, paso un chico de cabellos castaños, esos remolinos siempre los iba a reconocer, este tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y tras notar como una pequeña gota cayó al suelo, el corazón de Kyousuke se izo añicos… esas eran lagrimas, el castaño comenzó a caminar aun mas rápido especialmente cuando…

-Kyousuke…-le llamo Yuuichi, pero Kyousuke no despego la mirada del castaño, quien tras escuchar aquel llamado miro vaga mente, dejando ver sus ojos y las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, tras verse descubierto, y se fue de allí más rápido.

Yuuichi también había notado la presencia del castaño, y se sorprendió al verlo llorar, pero su mirada se poso en su hermano, quien simplemente y rápidamente dio la espalda y comenzó a entrar la última caja…

_**~&&&~Flash Back~**_

_**Estas junto a mí y sé que te estás sintiendo bien**_

_**Más no puedo abrirte mi corazón**_

_**Yo siempre supe bien, muy dentro de mí ser**_

_**Todo este tiempo, lo que sentí por ti**_

_**Mas tú no lo sabrás, nunca te alcanzare**_

"_**No llores más"**_

"_**No debes llora…r!"**_

_**En mi mente repetí…**_

-¿Dónde estás?...-pregunto por lo bajo Kyousuke, mientras con la mirada recorría todos los rincones de las calles, en busca de Tenma.

Tenía que sacarse esa duda, pero las palabras de Taiyo eran como mil cuchillos en el corazón.

"_Tenma no quiere volverte a ver Kyousuke… Entiéndelo… ahora está conmigo…mejor vete sin que él se entere"_

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y no muy a lo lejos, pudo divisar a Tenma, rápidamente se acercó, pero, paró en seco al ver, que este estaba con Taiyo, y más aun…besándose…

_Semanas atrás…_

_-Matsukaze… ¿Vamos… -pero fue interrumpido por Tenma…_

_-Perdón Tsurugi, Voy a salir con Taiyo…otro día ¿Sí?_

_Días atrás…_

_-Oye… Lolipop… -Tenma se tenso al solo escuchar la voz de Kyousuke- ¿estás ocupado?..._

_-E…Estoy Esperando a Taiyo… vamos a dar una vuelta… Jeje… lo Siento… -se fue del lugar… _

_Hoy en la mañana_

_-Matsukaze…tengo que hablar contigo… -Tenma desvió la mirada hacia otro lado- ¿Matsuzake?... _

_-Otro día Tsurugi…ahora no puedo… -se marcho dejando a Kyousuke con las palabras en la boca… _

Al solo recordar, como Tenma lo evitada, una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Kyousuke, este se fue por donde había llegado, mientras ese sentimiento, lo guardaba bajos 7 llaves para olvidarlo por completo, pero un así un dolor en su pecho quemaba, y no lo podía calamar.

Mientras que…

-¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE TAIYO?-grito Tenma mientras que con la manga de su poleron se limpiaba los labios fuertemente- ¡TAIYO!

-Te amo…-Fueron las palabras que Pronuncio Taiyo, dejando a Tenma sorprendido

-Pero…tu… Sabes…

-Si lo sé… pero esa competencia ya no estará más… -una sonrisa curso el rostro de Taiyo tras esas palabras, mientras que esas mismas palabras dejaron a Tenma completamente sorprendido y con un gran dolor en su corazón…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Taiyo?...

-No te lo diré…

-¡Taiyo!...

El anaranjado suspiro.

-Bueno da igual se va mañana en la mañana de igual manera- pensó para sí mismo, mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos de Tenma- Tu querido Kyousuke… se va Mañana a dios sabe qué lugar… -una mueca de sorpresa, miedo y horror se formo en la cara de Tenma y este estaba comenzando a marcharse pero- No está en su casa… si vas allí… no estará nadie…

Tenma paró en seco, mientras que sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizase soltando lagrimas tras lagrimas.

_**Ha…!**_

_**Aunque pretenda ser fuerte, soy cobarde**_

_**Pretendiendo que nada de este me fuera a importa…r!**_

_**Aun Así…!**_

_**El dolor que me apuñala en mi corazón**_

_**Aumenta y me hace darme cuenta que**_

_**De ti me…Enamore…!**_

-Duele…-pensaba Kyousuke, mientras iba caminando a paso tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión el su rostro- Duele Mucho…

Entre más pasos daba el dolor aumentaba, hace horas no le importaba, pero desde que guardo ese sentimiento bajo siete llaves, el dolor comenzó a crees mas y mas.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, dejando que el viento lo llevara donde fuera… y así fue, una vez que se dio cuenta de donde estaba, su corazón se acelero, y con esto aumento el dolor.

Sus ojos viajaron por aquel lugar donde, tenía recuerdos que jamás iba a olvidar…El lugar donde siempre iban a observar las estrellas.

Solo una lagrima que se escabullo de su ojo, bajo por la mejilla, dejando su camino, Kyousuke suspiro, mientras sonreía tristemente.

-me… enamoré… -rio por lo bajo- siempre lo supe… pero jamás lo acepte ¿Cierto Nii-san?-le hablo al viento, mientras aunque por poco tiempo, el dolor disminuyo- soy un verdadero cobarde…

Nuevamente suspiro, y volvió por donde vino, con la misma expresión fría de siempre, auto engañándose solo… con la frase "Solo fue un mal sueño"

_**~&&&~ Fin Flash Back~**_

Kyousuke corría por las calles, la noche había caído, y tenía que encontrarlo, debía encontrarlo, y por su mente divago en donde podía estar, llevo su mirada al cielo y busco a Vega… la estrella favorita de Tenma…

-Allí…- fue el pensamiento de Kyousuke para comenzar a correr nuevamente.

Momentos antes… 

"_**¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"**_

_**Susurra la voz de mi corazón**_

-Kyousuke… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad deseas hacer? –Fue la pregunta de Yuuichi, haciendo que Kyousuke parara en seco- escucha a tu corazón… Kyousuke…

_**Quisiera estar junto a ti…**_

_**La verdad es cruel de aceptar**_

-Yo… -comenzó a decir vagamente Kyousuke- Tenma… -tras escuchar eso Yuuichi sonrió- ¡TENMA!-grito mientras salía corriendo de la casa- ¡Yo quiero estar con Tenma!-grito interiormente.

Y ahora se dirigía a ese lugar especial…

_**Nunca te lo dije… No puede decirte…**_

_**Y el tiempo no volverá**_

-¡Tenma!-grito al ver al castaño en la misma dirección que él iba, pero este solo comenzó a correr y así comenzó una persecución.

Kyousuke intentando de atrapar al castaño, y este corriendo de él, dirigiéndose inconscientemente a ese lugar.

_**Ese verano en que… Vi esterillas junto a ti…**_

_**Lo recordare aunque pase el tiempo**_

Ambos corazones se encontraban acelerados, aparte de la carrera, por la situación, Kyousuke se encontraba abrazando a Tenma por la espalda…

-Te Atrape…-Dijo de forma burlona, haciendo que Tenma botara mas lagrimas, mientras que Kyousuke suavemente volteo a Tenma, para comenzar a secarle las lagrimas- Lo Lamento…

-…Tsu…- pero los labios de Tenma fueron callados por el beso que Kyousuke le estaba dando, dejando saber todo los sentimientos a Tenma, y este izo lo mismo, mientras correspondía el beso.

_**Tu Rostro sonriente…Tu expresión molesta…**_

_**Que tanto yo amé… Hasta me hace reír**_

_**Que aun y cuando yo… Siempre lo entendí…**_

_**Nunca supiste mi secreto**_

Se separaron escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Te amo…-Kyousuke volvió a versar cortamente a Tenma, este estaba un poco sorprendido, tras aquella declaración, pero sonrió dulcemente

-Yo También… -Kyousuke se sorprendió también por esa declaración, observo la sonrisa y el levo sonrojo de Tenma y lo beso rápidamente, para volverlo a mirar, pero ahora su cara fue una de molestia total- ¡Te demoraste mucho!-Reprocho, Kyousuke se le quedo mirando un tanto sorprendido pero después sonrió- ¡Otro!-Kyousuke lo beso, pero ahora con más pasión que los anteriores, nuevamente se separaron escaso centímetros.

-No has cambiado Tenma… -tras aquellas palabras Tenma se sonrojo, y ambos se volvieron a besar, bajo el manto de estrellas.

_**La noche aun traerá… Recuerdos distantes…**_

_-¡Tsu-ru-gi! –canto Tenma Nuevamente, haciendo que su amigo se voltear a mirarlo… _

_-¿Qué sucede?- pero el acto de Tenma basto, lo cogió de la mano, y Kyousuke no protesto, simplemente comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su casa… mientras intercambiaban sonrisas, risas, y miraban las estrellas._

_**Tu dedo…!**_

-Kyousuke ¿Dónde están?- Kyousuke sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su novio- Allí… esta Vega…

_**Señalando…!**_

Comenzó a hacer lo mismo de hace tres años atrás, pero la leve diferencia… fue que los sentimientos de ambos eran completamente correspondidos, si antes era un momento cálido, este era aun mas cálido y tranquilo.

_**Y tu inocente voz**_

-El Triangulo de verano-Canto Tenma, para después besar a Kyousuke- te eche de menos…

-No me volveré a ir… Tenma…

-¿Siempre conmigo?

-lo juro por Vega…

-¡Papá!

Kyousuke miro a ver a las dos pequeñas niñas, quienes, sonreían abiertamente, una de cabellos castaños y la otra de cabellos azules como él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá dijo que nos llevarías a ver las estrellas- dijo la peli azul…

-¡Si, Si Estrellas!-Grito la castaña comenzando a Girar…

Kyousuke sonrió divertido, mientras dirigía su mirada a la del castaño quien sonría abiertamente.

Fin…(?)

Nota: No supe con que terminar el fic….. ._. Pero también sé que muy pronto are uno y ya sabrán por que puse ese final GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
